


sandbar secrets

by lazyfish



Series: you are my piece of paradise [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi Has A Secret, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: After a long day at the bar, Bobbi has a secret to tell her husband.





	sandbar secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/gifts).



> Written for the Most Wanted Fic Exchange, for the prompt "Someone has a secret". :)

Bobbi’s behind the bar, helping her husband take orders. She can’t remember the last time the beach bar was this busy or the last time Hunter had asked her to help. The area behind the bar is sweltering, the sun slanting in through the open front to broil them both alive. Of course the rest of the beach is hot as hell, too, hence why so many people are lining up for drinks.

She and Hunter move around each other easily in the small space - at this point Hunter’s body is practically an extension of her own, and Bobbi can sense where he is without looking. There’s no time for teasing words or comforting kisses, only the occasional press of his hand on the small of her back as he slides past her or the brush of their fingers as they hand bottles of liquor from hand to hand. It’s nothing like when they used to go on missions together, but it’s also exactly like that; Bobbi knows someone has her back, and she knows they’ll make it through the rush together.

She had been hoping to get home early today - Bobbi has a surprise waiting for Hunter - but that isn’t going to happen. She tries not to think about it, focusing instead on the slew of orders still coming her way.

Long after the sun goes down and she lights the torches outside, the flow of people finally stops. The tip jar, which Hunter’s already emptied three times that night, is once again stuffed to the brim. Bobbi gives it to her husband as she begins wiping down the bartop.

“Drink.” Hunter thrusts a bottle of Gatorade into her hands, and Bobbi can’t even protest. She’s thirsty as hell and hadn’t gotten a chance to breathe, let alone drink, since the rush had started. It must’ve been at least eight hours since then, and Bobbi gulps down the drink gratefully. Hunter’s doing the same thing, and Bobbi allows herself the simple pleasure of watching his Adam’s apple bob each time he swallows.

Hunter notices, obviously, and he smiles at her as he wipes his lips on the back of his hand. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“What?”

“I look disgusting and I smell even worse, and you still want to shag me.” It’s true that Hunter’s seen better days - his hair is slick against his skin with sweat, he has bags under his eyes from the late hour and dehydration, and he smells like someone working at an outdoor bar is expected to smell - but as far as Bobbi’s concerned, he’s still the most handsome person on the planet. She would definitely not mind stripping him naked here and now and having her way with him. She’s going to blame the heightened libido on the adrenaline rush, she thinks as she drags Hunter in for a kiss.

The lemon-lime of his drink is still on his tongue, and it mixes quite pleasantly with the orange aftertaste of her own. Hunter’s hand slips down the front of her sun dress, and Bobbi’s brain tries to remind her, with a great degree of futility, that there’s still other people on the beach.

The moment is broken when Bobbi’s stomach grumbles loudly. Hunter withdraws his hand and steps back from her, looking altogether too amused.

“Guess we should probably eat dinner.” Hunter pauses. “Breakfast? What time is it?”

“Three, maybe?” It’s well after when they’d normally close, that’s certain. 

“Pizza?” Hunter suggests. There’s a twenty-four hour pizza place on the walk back to their condo and if it means that she doesn’t have to cook, Bobbi is all for it. Hunter hooks his arm through hers, causing Bobbi’s stomach to flutter pleasantly. They’ve been close together all night, but she’s comforted by the casual intimacy of walking arm-in-arm. 

Walking through the darkened streets at this hour probably should’ve inspired at least a little weariness (especially taking into account the large wad of cash Hunter has in his board shorts), but Bobbi can’t manage it. There isn’t much that she and Hunter together can’t handle. She tugs her husband a little closer, pressing a quick kiss to his neck - just because she can and she loves him.

They continue to stand together as they wait under the fluorescent lights of the pizza parlor’s lobby. Bobbi inhales deeply, enjoying the scent of the baking dough and the melting cheese. Her stomach growls more insistently, and Hunter looks down at her, amused.

“Are you going to make it?” 

“Probably.” She pillows her head against his shoulder. “I’ve been craving pizza  _ forever _ .”

“Forever, huh?” Hunter asks. “How come I haven’t heard of it until now?”

Bobbi bites her lip. “Okay, maybe not forever. But definitely since you said the word pizza.”

Hunter’s laughter lines are even more pronounced in the harsh lighting of the lobby, and Bobbi just wants to look at them - and him - forever. She’s considering the practicality of spending the rest of her life making her husband laugh, and determines that while it’s not at all practical, she’s willing to take on the challenge.

Their pizza comes out of the oven, and Hunter hands her a slice before they’ve even left the shop. She doesn’t bite into it until they’re on their way again. Bobbi definitely doesn’t overlook the way her satisfied moan makes Hunter shiver despite the warmth of the night.

Bobbi finishes her pizza slice right as they reach the entrance of their condo, which allows her to hold the pizza box while Hunter lets them in.

They don’t make it to the kitchen, collapsing instead onto the couch in their living room. Bobbi props her legs on Hunter’s lap and the pizza box on her lap, opening it so Hunter can snag a piece.

“Do you wanna count our tips now or in the morning?” Hunter asks between bites. He’s untying her shoes with his free hand, and Bobbi smiles as he manages to wrestle her shoes off one-handed.

“Morning,” Bobbi says through a yawn. “I’m going to get something to drink, eat until I’m stuffed, go to bed, wake up, have some amazing sex, and  _ then _ worry about money.”

“You’ve got the next twelve hours all planned out, huh?” Hunter leans over and places a greasy kiss on her cheek. “I’ll get you that drink.” He lifts her feet off his lap and pads into the kitchen. Hunter rummages in the refrigerator, plucking out two beers, before returning to his spot on the sofa. He hands one of the beers to Bobbi, who sets it on the coffee table next to her. She also moves the pizza box onto the floor so there’s nothing between them.

Bobbi considers her husband for a long moment. She hadn’t imagined doing this so late at night but she still wants to give him surprise. “I have a secret to tell you.”

“Oh?” Hunter asks, cocking his head to the side in a way that is entirely too adorable - and also entirely too affected.

Bobbi’s eyes narrow. “You know what I’m going to say.”

“I have a hunch,” Hunter says with a shrug. “But I’d really like to hear you say it if it is what I think it is.”

“Okay.” Bobbi clears her throat in the most dramatic fashion she can muster. “Lance Hunter, you’re going to be a father.”

Hunter clambers on top of her, whooping loudly as he pins her against the couch. “I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” He kisses her face, her neck, her shoulders, her hair, and finally her lips. Bobbi starts giggling halfway through his shower of kisses and can’t stop, even as Hunter nibbles at her lower lip.

He pulls away from her, his smile lighting up the dim living room. Bobbi runs her hands down his cheeks, her giddy giggles fading into a broad grin. “What tipped you off?”

“Lots.” Hunter’s smile mirrors her own, and Bobbi’s heart aches in the best way when she notices his smile lines again. “You started taking cooler showers. Stopped eating chocolate for breakfast. Today you kept touching your belly when no one was looking. The pizza craving.” He pauses. “Also, you left the pregnancy test on the counter, so that was kind of a dead giveaway.”

Bobbi laughs, tangling her fingers through Hunter’s hair so she can pull him down for a thorough kiss. “Here I thought I was being so subtle.”

“You were,” Hunter promises. “I just know you better than anyone else.” He noses at her neck before dropping a few tentative kisses to her collarbone. 

Bobbi smirks at him. “If you were pregnant, there’s no way you could fool me for more than a few hours.”

“If you got me pregnant I wouldn’t want to fool you.” Hunter chuckles, and Bobbi’s not sure whether it’s from the ridiculous mental image of him being pregnant or the dizzy joy that came from learning he’s going to be a dad.

“You’re not mad I waited?” Bobbi asks, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth.

“Why would I be?” Hunter asks, climbing off her and pulling her into a sitting position. Great - this is going to be a serious conversation.

“You get weird about secrets,” Bobbi whispers. She knows why Hunter is the way he is when it comes to her keeping things from him, but it still makes her skittish to wait to tell him anything, however justified the wait is.

“Sweetheart.” Hunter tips her chin up so he can kiss her softly. “I understand why you need time for something like this. I’d be a little miffed if you waited forever to tell me, but right now I’m mostly just excited that we get a baby bird.”

Bobbi leans forward to kiss him again, sinking into the warmth of his mouth and the ease of kissing him. When she draws away, her anxious heart has settled somewhat.

“Do you want to…?” She gestures down to her belly, unsure how to finish her question. Hunter understands what she means, though, if his glittering eyes are anything to go by.

“Can I?” Bobbi feels like she’s drowning in the love swimming in his chocolate brown eyes. She nods, tugging at the hem of her shirt. She originally intends to just hold the fabric up, but it seems a much better idea to take off her shirt, which smells like alcohol and sweat. Bobbi strips it off, and is slightly surprised to see Hunter take off his shirt too. It’s nice, though, because when he leans down to press his face against her flat stomach, so much of his bare skin is touching hers.

“Hi baby.” His voice isn’t quite a coo - it’s something softer, more tender. “I’m…” Hunter looks up at Bobbi.

“Daddy?” She suggests softly.

“I’m your daddy.” Bobbi has to close her eyes against the swell of emotions threatening to overwhelm her. She is growing a small child, and her husband has his lips pressed against her stomach as he talks to them. She lives in paradise with the man she loves, and they have a future.

Even better, she has no more secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://huntxngbxrd.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
